1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulating concrete form window and door bucks, and more particularly to fire and blast resistant window and door bucks.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of this invention is for a self aligning insulating window and door buck that is fire and blast resistant while also being energy efficient.
In constructing insulated concrete walls it is common practice to frame window and door openings in the wall prior to pouring concrete. The most typical window and door buck framing materials for self aligning and non-self aligning bucks are non-insulating materials such as wood, metals, plastics or composites of some kind. When installing window and door bucks for fire or blast protected wall assemblies the window and door buck frames are installed temporarily for the concrete pour and then removed once the concrete is cured, leaving just the thickness of the foam panels of (ICF) wall forms and the cured concrete wall core. Window or door units are fastened directly into the exposed full width concrete wall core to provide blast and fire protection right up to the window or door frame. In this typical window installation method there is not a continuous fastening element around the edges of the rough opening for fastening trim and other finishes. Also with a typical installation of this type if the window and door units are recessed into the wall thickness a band a concrete is exposed on the exterior side of the window and door frames such that the extreme temperatures and moistures can penetrate into the interior of the building. Thus there is strong basic need in the insulated concrete wall forming industry for a window and door solution that provides fastening and insulating components around rough openings that are simple to use and more cost effective.